


【佑灰】建国以后不许成精哦 番外

by xiayunxi17



Category: wonhui - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayunxi17/pseuds/xiayunxi17
Summary: 我淦
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 2





	【佑灰】建国以后不许成精哦 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 看文愉快

全圆佑转身，少年的放大的脸呈现在全圆佑眼前。嘴角的两颗痣和梦里的那位一模一样。

全圆佑控制不住自己了，捧起文俊辉的脸就往嘴唇上怼，两人倒在了床上。

“俊呐，你可真是太好看了。”全圆佑压着文俊辉，在他耳边轻声细语，嘴里呼出的热气喷在文俊辉耳边，使得小狐狸颤栗了一下，把脖子缩了起来。

“啊，别在耳朵边说话，好痒。”文俊辉满脸通红，红的滴血。

恰恰这副样子，激起了全圆佑想调戏身下这只小狐狸的心思。

全圆佑轻轻的吻了下去，舌头慢慢的入侵着文俊辉的口腔，-点一点且毫不费力的敲开了文俊辉的牙关。

“嗯!!!”文俊辉感受到了来自全圆佑的侵犯，下意识的瞪大眼睛将他的舌头往外抵，谁知道全圆佑狡猾得很，吸住了文俊辉的舌头，舔着柔软的塞肉。

“唔啊”文俊辉差点被吻的窒息，被全圆佑放开之后贪婪的呼吸着，周围充满暧昧气息的空气。但是全圆佑并没有给文俊辉更多的时间呼吸，又吻了上来。

两位的舌头在缠绵，全圆佑的手并没有要.停下的意思，慢慢的解开了文俊辉衬衫的扣子，在光滑的肌肤上温柔的抚摸着。慢慢的游走到了那两颗已挺立许久的深褐色小豆上，不停的搓揉着。

文俊辉瞬间起了反应，虽然在此之前也没少看国的视频和图片，但是实战完完全全真真实实是第一次啊，再加上这么敏感的部位能不起反应吗。

文俊辉被吻的快眼冒金星，全圆佑才离开了嘴巴，开始在脖子缩骨上留下属于他的印记。当他开始进攻那两颗，已经被搓揉的有些发红的乳头时，文俊辉-声惊呼,推开了全圆佑。

被强迫停止进食的全圆佑不悦的眯了眯眼晴。

“等.等一下圆圆，你确定你这是第一次吗，还有我们进度是不是太快了

......”文俊辉说话的声音奶声奶气的，全圆佑恨不得把他一口吞了。

“是不是第一次我们可以试试，不对，昨天晚上是第一次呢，今天是第二次。还有啊，俊尼应该知道我是写小说的吧，我还记得我们好像不是第一次吻了，要是没记错是俊尼先吻的我吧，在梦里。”

全圆佑有些好笑的看着文俊辉，现在的...服裤子被自己扒的差不多扒完了，嗯，只剩下最后一-道防线了，内裤...看着衣冠不整，从脖子到胸前到处是吻痕的小狐狸，理智那根弦“啪”的直接断掉

全圆佑脱下文俊辉的内裤，套弄着那根已经硬挺的xing器，由于是第一次，全圆佑没用上什么技巧就让文俊辉射了。白色浑浊的液体全在全圆佑的手掌上，利用着jing液全圆佑给文俊辉做扩张。

“啊~好疼!轻点啊，呜呜呜呜”文俊辉实在忍不住了，疼的要命，最后还是叫出来了。

“俊尼乖，我轻点哦，马上就好。”全圆佑虽然是个写小说的但是也是第一次第一次清醒着的实战好吗，看着一副十分老练的模样，实则慌的一批。听到身前爱人的呻吟，xing器瞬间又涨大了一圈，自己也是涨的难受。

扩张好了以后，全圆佑松开了文俊辉，从床头柜最下面的一个抽屉里拿出了一盒安全套。

“俊尼要自己带还是我帮你带啊。

全圆佑好腹黑一男的，这么羞耻的问题都问得出来，分明在故意逗我玩。我们机灵，聪颖的.文俊辉小朋友是这么想的。

文俊辉迟缓的拿起一片杜蕾斯，缓慢的撕开包装袋，全圆佑看不下去了，一手抢过去给文俊辉戴上了。哇，你看呐，文俊辉现在的脸红的快滴血了哟。

“既然我帮俊尼戴好了，那俊尼是不是也要表示一下呢。”全圆佑故意逗文俊辉，不知道刚刚小狐狸的表情是有多可爱啊。

果然，不出意外，文俊辉的脸更红了，还是重复着刚刚那一系列缓慢的动作，然后在全圆佑粗大的xing器前停顿了。

脑子里只有两个字:好大。

也不知道昨天晚.上自己是怎么承受这个东西的...

全圆佑见文俊辉停在原地不动，知道他在想什么，“俊尼怎么了，难道是嫌我太小了

吗。”说后面半句的时候还故意凑到了文俊辉耳边说。

文俊辉惊恐的看了一眼他，然后慌乱的避开了眼神的交汇，原本停顿的动作，快速的给全圆佑戴上。全圆佑显然被突如其来的动作吓了一跳。

全圆佑猛的一下把文俊辉压在了自己身下，带着调戏的语气说“把屁股撅起来。

我们小文同学鬼迷心窍似的，竟然按着在自己身上人的话做了，把屁股撅起来在全圆佑面前晃来晃去。文俊尼小朋友，你这是在玩火啊，简直就是羊入虎口的表现，你看看身后那只饿狼散发出的饥饿的目光，他准备把你吃的连骨头都不剩。

当全圆佑进去的时候，文俊辉体会到了从未体验过的快感，但是，是真的很痛啊。所以嘴巴里喊疼也没停过。

‘唔，圆圆你轻点，轻点啊...太快了，我要不行了。”文俊辉已经被cao的神魂颠倒，所以自己嘴里说出的什么话也不经过大脑思考

全圆佑听到身下自家小狐狸的娇喘声，更加来劲了，xing器 在文俊辉的后穴里涨的发疼，“俊尼准没好了吗， 要开始了哦。”

说完抽插的力度更大了些，捏着文俊辉腰间的.软肉，刚想叫出来，又被全圆佑的嘴唇堵住了，但是身后的事也没耽搁。文俊辉快被吻的缺氧时全圆佑才离开，卧室的灯光不是很亮，但是能清晰的看到唇与唇之间拉出晶莹的口水丝

“啊!”随着身体的一阵颤抖，两个人都射了出来，全圆佑不知道cao了文俊辉多久，文俊辉也不知道自己被全圆佑cao了多久，但是套子里面是满的。

身边的人已经熟睡，全圆佑在文俊辉的额头上深情的吻了吻，然后也熟睡过去。


End file.
